


Saturation

by All_My_Characters_Are_Dead



Series: Color Theory [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead/pseuds/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto has been avoiding Yaku for months. Now, though, with their teams about to have a practice match against each other, Bokuto will have to face him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturation

“What do you mean, Ushijima’s team is coming to play against us?” Bokuto hissed, eyes wide with terror. Iwaizumi and Yamagata exchanged confused glances while Oikawa grimaced. 

“Bokuto, I mean we have a practice match against them. Tomorrow. Is that a problem for you for some reason?” Oikawa asked. Bokuto threw his hands in the air. 

“Yes, it is!” Bokuto snapped. He started to drop his hands, then settled for gripping his own hair instead as he muttered something about liberos. Yamagata raised an eyebrow. 

“Dude. You have to face him eventually,” Kuroo pointed out, shouldering Bokuto pointedly. Bokuto glared at him. 

“No, I don’t. I’ve avoided him this long. I’ll just pretend I’m sick tomorrow,” Bokuto decided. “But the coach might not buy it...maybe I’ll have to find a way to actually make myself sick…”

“Who’s he avoiding?” Oikawa asked, apparently deciding that Bokuto’s behavior meant he was being unreasonable and therefore was useless to talk to. 

“His soulmate,” Kuroo answered with a shrug. Bokuto glared at his best friend, who just raised an eyebrow. “What? Were you going to tell them that bullshit story about Yaku having nearly broken your leg once, so you’re scared of him?” Bokuto’s glare turned sullen, and Kuroo shook his head. “Seriously? They never would have bought that.” 

“Your soulmate’s name is Yaku?” Iwaizumi asked. “And plays with Wakatoshi and Eita’s team?” Bokuto paled. 

“Fuck, I forgot you know…” Bokuto trailed off.

“So it is Yaku Morisuke?” Iwaizumi guessed. “Bokuto, how come he never-” Bokuto tried to bolt, but Kuroo seemed to have expected this and seized the back of his shirt, hauling him back into the center of everyone’s attention. 

“Kou-chan, why aren’t you excited to see your soulmate?” Oikawa asked. Bokuto mumbled under his breath, his words too fast and low for anyone to tell what he said. 

“Bokuto,” Iwaizumi began. He was about to say that Bokuto didn’t have to tell them if he didn’t want to, but Bokuto seemed to take Iwaizumi’s tone as a warning that he should repeat himself. 

“He doesn’t know, okay?” Bokuto sighed. 

“What do you mean he doesn’t know?” Yamagata demanded. 

“How can he not know, if you know?” Oikawa added. 

“I kind of...found out because I touched his back while he was changing one day, and I got scared and ran and now I can’t face him,” Bokuto admitted. 

“And you didn’t tell him?” Iwaizumi asked, frowning at Kuroo. 

“Dude. You’ve met Yaku. Would you want to tell him his soulmate if your scaredy-cat best friend who bolted after finding out?” Kuroo asked. “He would have kicked me until my knees gave out.” 

“You should have told him and then run,” Iwaizumi replied. “His short little legs can’t carry him very fast.” 

“He regularly chased down Lev last year,” Kuroo said flatly. “That guy is a hundred and thirty pounds of pure fury and death.” Iwaizumi crossed his arms. 

“He’s tiny. I could take him,” Iwaizumi insisted. 

“You’re tiny, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said without thinking. Iwaizumi glared at him for a second, then smirked. “Iwa-chan,  _ no _ -”

“That’s not what you said last night,” Iwaizumi announced over his protests. Bokuto snorted, momentarily distracted from his soulmate-related predicament, and Kuroo let go of Bokuto in order to bow in acknowledgement. Yamagata snickered, then laughed outright at the distressed wail that escaped Oikawa. 

“Iwa-chan  _ noooooo _ ,” Oikawa whined, throwing himself at Iwaizumi, who caught him, kissed him on the top of his nose, leaving a bright spot of sharp, clear green there, and then somehow maneuvered Oikawa so he was pressed against Iwaizumi’s side, the wing spiker’s arm around his waist to hold him in place.

“Iwa-chan, yes,” Kuroo cheered. 

“If you call him that too many times, Oikawa will put glitter in your hair gel and lotion in your shampoo so your hair is sparkly  _ and _ spongy,” Daishou warned as he walked up to them. “Although that would be an improvement for you,” he added thoughtfully. 

“Go die in a hole, Scales,” Kuroo grumbled. Daishou raised an eyebrow. 

“Really? That’s all you’ve got, hairball?” he snorted, shaking his head in dismay. “Oh, how the not-so-mighty have fallen.” Daishou continued on his way, ignoring the glare Kuroo shot after him. 

“Bo. Bro. You still have to face Yaku tomorrow. You’ve been avoiding him since before graduation. You can’t keep this up forever.” 

“I don’t have to keep it up forever. Just long enough for the match to end and Yaku to go back to his school,” Bokuto replied. 

“I’ll invite Yaku to our post-match team meal,” Iwaizumi decided, pulling out his phone. “Or you can, Kuroo. I’ll invite Eita and Wakatoshi and Satori, too. Then it won’t even seem suspicious.” 

“You’re all trying to get me killed,” Bokuto realized. “That’s it, right? I messed up somehow and now you all want me to die at the small, terrifying, adorable hands of my soulmate.” 

“Why don’t you want him to find out?” Yamagata asked. Bokuto hesitated, bit his lip. 

“Hey, first-years. What’s the holdup?” They all turned to find Oshiro Masumi, the resident advisor for their floor as well as one of the team’s second-year middle blockers, frowning at them. 

“Bokuto knows who his soulmate is, but won’t tell the guy,” Oikawa answered cheerfully. “We’re trying to correct this.” 

“Whatever reason you have for not tell him, you should forget about the reason and just tell him already,” Oshiro said. “Whatever you’re afraid of, waiting will only make it worse. Cut your losses now and just talk to him. You’ll regret it if you don’t.” Bokuto stared at the middle blocker, wide-eyed. “Now come here so we can strategize. During tomorrow’s practice match, I’ll be taking you first years and we’ll be playing against seven of their first years before the senpais play. You guys know most of their players pretty well, right?”

“All of them, actually,” Iwaizumi answered. “Unless they have some first years Hayato and I haven’t heard about - which is borderline impossible with how much Satori talks - I know which seven they’ll be using, and they’re all people I’ve played with or against before.” Oshiro grinned. 

“Excellent. Kuroo, go get Daishou and bring him here. Iwaizumi, Yamagata, who will they be using?” Iwaizumi and Yamagata exchanged a thoughtful look as Kuroo scowled, then slunk off to collect his nemesis. 

“Definitely Eita, Wakatoshi, and Satori,” Iwaizumi began. 

“Probably those two Seijou guys, Hanamaki and Matsukawa, too,” Yamagata added. 

“And Yaku for their libero, of course,” Iwaizumi mused. Yamagata grinned fiercely. 

“I’ve been waiting to take him on again. I want to see how he fares against the way you and Oikawa communicate telepathically,” Yamagata admitted. 

“And their seventh player?” Oshiro prompted, raising an eyebrow and getting them back on track. 

“Probably Karasuno’s old captain,” Yamagata answered. “He’s not flashy, but he’ll give them the stability they need with Satori, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa all on the court together. What was his name?”

“Sawamura,” Iwaizumi answered. “I’ve heard Koushi talk about him enough.” Oikawa huffed at the mention of Sugawara, but didn’t say anything. 

“All right. Let’s try to figure out our strategy for the match,” Oshiro decided as Kuroo and Daishou returned, glaring at each other.

* * *

 

“Morisuke! You’ve played against that Daishou guy on Tetsu’s team, right?” Tendou asked, walking up to Yaku as they left practice and throwing an arm around his shoulders. The libero scowled and tried to elbow Tendou in the ribs, but Tendou spun away before he could land a blow. 

“Don’t call me that. And yeah, what about him?” Yaku grumbled. 

“What’s he like on the court?” Tendou asked. 

“Just like he is off it,” Yaku replied shortly, hunching his shoulders. “Annoying, smug, and slimey.” Tendou paused, frowning. Something was even more prickly than usual about Yaku today. He glanced around for their teammates. Semi and Ushijima were walking toward their apartment, talking quietly. Tendou was pretty sure Sakusa was supposed to be visiting for a few hours that night, so he didn’t want to keep them back. Matsukawa and Hanamaki would be no help; they were off to have a Skype date with their soulmate, if Tendou remembered correctly. He glanced hopefully in Sawamura’s direction, but Sawamura was already halfway to the library. Tendou shook his head, then returned his attention to Yaku, who was glaring at him. 

“Why do you care, anyway?” Yaku asked. “We can handle their team just fine.”

“Dude, they’ve got Tetsurou, Hajime, Hayato, Oikawa, and Bokuto. I just wanted to know about how Daishou plays because he’s the unknown for me,” Tendou answered. Yaku shook his head. 

“Like I said. We can handle it,” he insisted, turning toward his dorm. Tendou trailed after him. “Why are you following me?” Yaku demanded.

“Because if you’re so sure we can handle things at the match tomorrow, why are you so much grumpier than usual?” Tendou replied, grinning. Yaku scowled and walked faster. 

“None of your business,” he grumbled. 

“Aw, Morisuke, don’t be so prickly,” Tendou teased. “I just want to make sure you’re okay.” Yaku sighed and stopped in his tracks. 

“Are you going to stalk me all the way back to my room if I don’t tell you?” Yaku asked. Tendou was about to reply, when Yaku shifted his weight. Wary of being kicked, Tendou took a step farther away from Yaku, who rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Look, there’s just a personal thing with one of the players, all right? At least, I think it’s personal…” Yaku muttered, glaring at the ground in front of him. “Since he’s been avoiding me for months but not the other old Nekoma players.” Tendou pulled out his phone. “Wait, what are you doing? Oh, god, are you going to ask Kuroo?” Tendou shot him an afronted look. 

“What? Of course not! I wouldn’t pester Tetsurou with this, not if it’s about something that happened in high school. He might refuse to tell me in order to keep Bokuto’s secret or whatever caused the problem.” Yaku’s shoulders slumped in relief. “I’m gonna have Oikawa get it out of them and tell me in return for embarrassing stories about Hajime.” Yaku froze, then threw himself at Tendou. 

“Don’t you dare!” Yaku snarled, grabbing for Tendou’s phone. Tendou smirked and lifted his arms, holding the device out of Yaku’s reach. “I will kick your knees out from under you to bring you down here if I have to,” the libero threatened. Tendou laughed and hit the call button. 

“Hey, Oikawa, it’s Hajime’s favorite middle blocker - what do you mean he told you he likes Kawanishi better?” Tendou protested. Yaku started kicking Tendou’s shins. “I call bullshit! Anyway - ow, fuck, stop that, I’m trying to help you, you little gremlin! - I wanted to know if you know why Bokuto is avoiding - ow! - Yaku. Oh.  _ Oh. _ ” Yaku stopped kicking Tendou at the sudden change of tone. “Ah. Yeah, don’t worry. Wouldn’t dream of it. I’ll send you some good photos of Hajime from high school later. Bye.” Tendou hung up and slipped his phone back into his pocket. “Well, the good news is, I know why Bokuto is avoiding you.” Yaku stared at him, curiosity warring with irritation in his expression. “Bad news is, I’m not telling you. Ask him yourself when you see him tomorrow.” Tendou then turned his back on Yaku and headed for his own dorm, leaving the libero to glare after him.

* * *

 

“Tetsurou!” Tendou shrieked, barreling across the gym to tackle Kuroo. The two middle blockers collapsed in a tangle of limbs on the floor, both laughing and leaving streaks of color on each other’s skin. Iwaizumi chuckled and shook his head. 

“Nice to see you, too, Satori,” he teased. Tendou lifted his head and grinned at him. 

“Eita and Wakatoshi are here. They’ll greet you just fine,” Tendou informed him, then went back to attempting to turn every inch of Kuroo’s face gold. Iwaizumi laughed and tugged Oikawa toward where Ushijima and Semi were waiting with the rest of their team. Yamagata followed them, muttering something about ‘soulmates everywhere’.

“Hajime. You look well,” Ushijima observed. 

“Let me guess. You’re still going to take us down, right?” Iwaizumi asked. Ushijima nodded confidently. 

“Of course.” 

“Quit hogging Hajime,” Semi teased, nudging Ushijima’s arm as he slipped past him to greet their former teammate. 

“I’m here, too,” Yamagata complained. Semi grinned and patted the top of Yamagata’s head. 

“Sorry, didn’t see you down there,” Semi teased. Yamagata rolled his eyes. 

“You’re not  _ that  _ much taller than me,” he muttered. 

“Keep telling yourself that,” Semi replied. Yamagata grumbled and crossed his arms. 

“Satori told you to do that, didn’t he?” Iwaizumi guessed. Semi grinned sheepishly and nodded. 

“I see you and Oikawa have indeed sorted things out,” Ushijima broke in, nodding to the various shades of blue and green on their skin. 

“You could say that,” Iwaizumi agreed. He hesitated, studying the two of them for a moment. “How are things with Sakusa? I haven’t heard much from you two since…”

“Kyoomi’s team is the favorite to go to nationals for Tokyo again this year, so we don’t get to see him in person much,” Semi answered. Iwaizumi noted the genuine disappointment in his tone and smiled. 

“You’ll get through it. But I’m definitely going to try to recruit him to my team,” he added. 

“Kyoomi will obviously be going to college with us,” Ushijima objected. “Why even try?”

“He’s just saying that to mess with us,” Semi told him. Ushijima blinked. 

“Of course. I knew that.” 

“Iwaizumi! Oikawa! Yamagata! Stop gossiping and get over here!” Oshiro called. “You can be friendly with them after we beat them!”

* * *

 

Unfortunately, Oikawa realized halfway through the match, they really should have forced Bokuto to sort out his soulmate-related issues  _ before _ the match, because Bokuto kept hitting the ball  _ right to Yaku _ . Oikawa tried to not toss to him as much, but with Tendou marking Iwaizumi constantly - teasing him about looking a little tired or a little blue - and Kuroo apparently determined to make up for it by constantly trying to block Ushijima, Oikawa had limited options. 

After the match, with Ushijima smugly congratulating Iwaizumi and Yamagata on their effort, Kuroo and Tendou apparently not holding grudges over Tendou’s team winning if their hasty retreat to the locker rooms while hand in hand was anything to go by, Oikawa and Semi talking off to the side, and Bokuto trying to sneak away before anyone noticed, it fell to Daishou to sort out the soulmate mess that had lost them the match. 

“I refuse to be the victim of another soulmate limbo,” Daishou announced, seizing Bokuto by the back of his jersey and dragging him across the court toward Yaku. “Yaku Morisuke, I’d like a word with you before the next match begins!” Yaku stared at the approaching players and took a step back. “You two need to sort this out before it causes more problems for me and everyone else. Except Kuroo. You can cause him problems as much as you want.” Daishou let go of Bokuto, then turned and walked away, leaving the wing spiker and the libero to stare at each other. 

“Sorry to bother you. I’ll be going now,” Bokuto muttered, starting to follow Daishou. Yaku almost let him go, because if Bokuto wanted to be stupid and avoid him, then fine. Instead, Yaku sighed - Daishou and everyone else seemed to think this problem, whatever it was, would be solved by talking - and reached out to stop the wing spiker. Yaku meant to grab the back of Bokuto’s jersey as he turned, but instead his fingers closed around Bokuto’s wrist. 

A faint tingling flowed over Yaku’s fingertips, along with a dark silver, as red spread over Bokuto’s skin beneath his touch. Bokuto froze, glanced over his shoulder at Yaku, who dropped Bokuto’s wrist as though he’d been burned and stared at the color that had bloomed on his hand. 

“You knew,” Yaku realized, his words almost inaudible with shock. It made sense now. Bokuto had avoided him because he  _ knew _ and for whatever reason, he hadn’t wanted Yaku to know. “You  _ knew _ , you bastard!” His voice rose in volume as he spoke, becoming a shriek. The gym fell silent, all eyes on them.

“Yaku, I-” Bokuto was facing him now, reaching toward him. 

“Don’t touch me!” Yaku batted his hands away, then slapped him across the cheek as hard as he could. The sound echoed through the quiet, and Bokuto stayed rooted in place, with a dark, blood-red handprint on his face, as Yaku turned and stormed out of the gym. 

“I’ll handle Bokuto,” Kuroo muttered, kissing Tendou’s cheek before going to his friend’s side. Tendou glanced around the gym, saw confusion on his teammates’ faces. 

“I’ve got Morisuke,” he sighed, going after the libero. 

“He hates me,” Bokuto sniffled to Kuroo as Tendou passed them on his way out. “I fucked up, Kuroo. He hates me.” Tendou grimaced and picked up his pace as Kuroo slung an arm around Bokuto’s shoulders and led him toward the door on the other side of the gym. Maybe he should have told Yaku last night, when Oikawa had told him over the phone. 

Tendou scanned the area as he stepped outside, caught a glimpse of Yaku’s jersey as the libero turned the corner of the next building. He hurried after him, turned the corner, and found Yaku sitting on the ground, back to the wall and knees pulled up to his chest, head dropped onto his folded arms. Tendou hesitated, then sat beside him. 

“Fuck off,” Yaku mumbled, his voice sounding strained.

“I’m sorry,” Tendou replied. There was a pause, and then Yaku’s shoulder’s shook as he let out a quiet sound that bordered on a sob. 

“You knew, too, didn’t you? That’s why you acted like that yesterday,” Yaku realized, his voice breaking. “Why did everyone know except me?” 

“Bokuto’s team made him tell them, I think,” Tendou answered. “I didn’t say anything because…”

“Because everyone thought he should tell me,” Yaku finished for him. Tendou nodded, even though Yaku couldn’t see it with his face hidden. “So why didn’t he?”

“I don’t know,” Tendou answered. “Maybe he was scared.”

“Of what?” Yaku snapped, lifting his head to glare at Tendou, eyes red and cheeks stained with tear tracks. 

“I don’t know,” Tendou sighed. “Maybe he was afraid he’d waited too long and you’d smack the shit out of him.” Yaku blinked, then glanced at his silver-stained hand and flinched. “As for why he didn’t tell you when he found out, I don’t know. Maybe he didn’t want to be rejected. Maybe he just didn’t want to mess up. But you’ll never know if you don’t let him explain himself.” 

“Maybe I don’t want him to,” Yaku snapped, tears welling in his eyes again no matter how hard he tried to blink them away. “Maybe I don’t want to know why he decided he didn’t want to tell me. Maybe I don’t want to know why he didn’t...doesn’t...want me.” Yaku’s voice broke again. Tendou stared at him. 

“Yaku Morisuke. What the actual fuck?” Tendou demanded. Yaku flinched. “He’s your soulmate. Yeah, he’s an idiot, he’s possibly a coward, and he’s definitely being stupid. But there’s no way he doesn’t want to be with you.” 

“How do you know?” Yaku muttered. 

“Dude, you saw how Eita was before he and Wakatoshi found out Sakusa was their third. He didn’t want to share, didn’t want their third to be part of their life. But once he and Sakusa knew they were soulmates, they connected just like they were meant to. Hell, I wasn’t sure I wanted to share Koushi. But it felt like there was something missing until we found Tetsurou. Trust me on this. Whatever reason Bokuto had for keeping this from you, it doesn’t mean he doesn’t like you.” Yaku eyed him hesitantly. “Seriously. Give him one more chance. Let him explain.” Tendou paused as he heard voices moving in their direction. 

“They probably went around here. It’s the closest hiding place.” Yaku froze and started to get up. Tendou grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. 

“You have to face him sometime. And you sitting here all teary-eyed will give him extra incentive to do whatever you want to make this up to you,” Tendou told him firmly. Yaku glared at him, and Tendou poked his side. “Come on, pouty face, Morisuke. Be teary.” 

“I fucking hate you,” Yaku announced. Tendou shrugged and looked up as Kuroo and Bokuto rounded the corner. 

“See? Told you,” Kuroo said, nodding to them. “Now fix this.” Tendou stood and patted Yaku’s head, then trotted to Kuroo’s side and took his hand. Kuroo smiled and kissed his cheek, and then they both scowled at Bokuto. “Now, Bo.” Bokuto let out what sounded like a whimper, then made his way over to Yaku and hesitantly crouched in front of him. Kuroo and Tendou slipped away. Yaku hid his face in his arms again, refusing to look at Bokuto. 

“Yaku,” Bokuto whispered, reaching out as though to touch him, but stopping before his fingertips made contact with the libero’s skin. Yaku didn’t lift his head. “I’m sorry.” No response. “I know I should have told you. But...I didn’t know how, and I didn’t think you’d be happy about it. I never thought you really liked me much. I mean, I’m annoying and loud and energetic, and since you’re always so angry at Lev…” Yaku’s shoulders hunched a little more. “Anyway, I know it’s no excuse, but...I really am sorry. And please don’t hate Kuroo for not telling you, because he’s trying to make me say something since I found out. I just...I didn’t think you’d be happy with someone like me as your soulmate.” Yaku lifted his head just slightly, just enough to speak without being muffled by his arms. 

“You’re strong, you’re talented. You’re a good person, Bokuto. Yeah, you’re loud and you have mood swings, but  _ fuck _ , Bokuto, I’m loud and angry all the time. No one’s perfect. So why wouldn’t I be happy to find my soulmate, no matter who they - you - are?” Yaku demanded, still not looking at Bokuto. 

“But-”

“No buts, Bokuto,” Yaku snapped, finally straightening enough to glare at Bokuto. “You should have told me. You should have told me before anyone else - before Kuroo, and you sure as  _ shit _ should have told me before your whole fucking  _ team _ found out - and the fact that you hid it from me...honestly, it seems like you’re the one who wasn’t happy to find out who your soulmate was.” Bokuto’s eyes flew wide, horror and shock making his mouth drop open. 

“What? No! That’s not it at all!” he exclaimed. “I told you, I was afraid you wouldn’t-”

“But that’s what it felt like, you idiot,” Yaku interrupted. “And then suddenly you reached out like you hadn’t been avoiding me - keeping such a huge secret from me - for months?” Bokuto hung his head. Yaku closed his eyes, took a deep breath. “We’re going to have to talk about this. Probably a lot,” Yaku said quietly. Remembering what Tendou had said, he added, “And you’re going to have to work to make this up to me.” Bokuto nodded eagerly. Desperately. 

“Anything,” Bokuto agreed immediately. “Anything you want.” Yaku opened his eyes, stared into the fierce, determined gold of Bokuto’s gaze, then glanced down to the blood-red handprint on Bokuto’s cheek. Biting his lip - he really shouldn’t have lost his temper so badly in front of everyone, even if he did already have a reputation for being irritable - Yaku reached out and brushed Bokuto’s cheek lightly, let his palm rest there. Bokuto was frozen in place, every muscle in his body tense. Yaku lowered his hand, and saw new colors spreading over Bokuto’s skin. A lighter red, edged in the faintest yellow, covered the first mark from when Yaku had smacked him. 

“I’m sorry I hit you,” Yaku said softly. Bokuto shook his head vigorously. 

“I shouldn’t have kept secrets from you,” he replied. “I’m so sorry, Yaku.” The libero glanced in the direction of the gym. “The senpais’ game just started. They were still cleaning the court when Kuroo and I came looking for you. They’re doing five sets,” Bokuto added. He knew he was babbling, but Yaku didn’t seem to mind. 

“Good. Then you can start making the last few months of avoidance and secret-keeping up to me by taking me out to eat,” Yaku decided. “And...we can talk properly.” Bokuto lit up, his expression shifting from anxious to exhilarated so fast that Yaku had to catch his breath. Yaku managed a shaky smile as Bokuto stood and then reached down to help Yaku to his feet, leaving silver on Yaku’s hands and red and yellow streaks on Bokuto’s. 

“Where do you want to go?” Bokuto asked. When Yaku reminded him that he didn’t know the area, Bokuto launched into an animated description of each possibility. Yaku knew he’d tell Bokuto to just pick a place and take him there in a few seconds, but for now, Yaku just watched Bokuto’s hands gesturing excitedly as he talked.

Yes, Bokuto had hidden the truth from him. But it wasn’t to be malicious. Yaku didn’t think Bokuto had a single mean bone in his body. Yes, it had hurt, but they were soulmates. They’d figure it out. 

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, Oshiro was on loan from College ~ Haikyuu!! Captains AU by haikyuuliberos and Trashcan_Kitty. He's one of their OCs, and everyone should definitely go read their fic.


End file.
